


1. Adapt or die

by Narusempai



Series: Beautiful fatality [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sansa's going to change, Starks and Lannisters, They're going to change a lot of things., TySan, Tywin doesn't look very convinced, not consensual, uncertain future
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narusempai/pseuds/Narusempai
Summary: Tenia que ser fuerte. Las cosas no eran fáciles ahora y de seguro solo empeorarían antes de mejorar, cosa que ella esperaba, le daba esperanza y hasta que eso pasara, solo tenia algo que hacer… adaptarse o morir.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister & Sansa Stark, Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Beautiful fatality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Adapt or die

[ **Picset** ](https://narusempai.tumblr.com/post/636269956683726848/tenia-que-ser-fuerte-las-cosas-no-eran-f%C3%A1ciles)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Adapt or die.**

La despertaron esa mañana más temprano que de costumbre, _hoy es mi boda_ fue lo que pensó, e inmediatamente comenzaron a arreglarla, la bañaron y untaron con diferentes aceites aromáticos, la vistieron con su ropa pequeña, y le colocaron las enaguas, que eran de un rosa melocotón, y las cuales le llegaban dos dedos debajo de la rodilla.

Le colocaron encima un elegante vestido, color rojo escarlata, que tenia leones bordados en el busto, y se extendían por toda la parte exterior de la falda, la cual se abría por debajo de su cintura, y se extendía hacia los lados, mostrando la parte de debajo de color dorado, haciendo un contraste hermoso, le llegaba a mitad del antebrazo, y terminaba en unos encajes de color oro. Ella se miro en el espejo de plata pulida, no podía negar que se veía hermosa, su cabello estaba siendo atado en un estilo occidental, recogiéndolo con múltiples trenzas a los lados de su rostro, las cuales terminaban en un moño alto, siendo sostenidos con alfileres de color dorados.

Unas doncellas entraron por una de las puertas laterales de su habitación con una gran caja de madera, que poseía el sello del joyero real, y lo primero que pensó ella, al ver el contenido y su reflejo en el espejo, fue que desde el primer día _la vestirían con el oro Lannister_. Dentro de la caja estaba una bolsa de seda y dentro contenía tres cadenas de oro, de diferente tamaño, la primera poseía eslabones delgados, que se cruzaban entre ellos para formar una tira delicada, que le colocaron en el cuello, el segundo era un poco mas largo, la cadena era más gruesa, y al centro se juntaba con un eslabón circular del que caía un león rugiente, y la ultima cadena, para completar el juego, era igual de delgada que la primera, pero más larga, cuando se las colocaron, se acomodaron de manera perfecta en su cuello, para que el león quedara justo sobre sus clavículas.

Cuando escucho el llamado en la puerta, supo que había llegado el momento, se calzo con unas zapatillas cómodas, que hacían contraste con su atuendo, y le colocaron sobre sus hombros su capa de doncella, de color blanco puro, pero sin ningún sigilo sobre ella. Salió de la habitación, y la escoltaron cuatro capas rojas por toda la torre de la doncella, hasta el carruaje que la esperaba, para llevarla a El Gran Septo de Baelor, donde se llevaría a cabo su boda.

En la entrada, después de subir la larga escalera la cual se le hizo eterna, se encontraba el Rey, con su sonrisa burlona, mientras la miraba con unos ojos llenos de lujuria y desprecio, ella no sabía cuál lo dominaba más.

“¿Esta lista, Lady Sansa?” le pregunto, e hizo un gesto para que los guardias que la seguían escoltando se retiraran, estos se miraron, pero simplemente dieron dos pasos para atrás, no estando seguros de dejarla del todo sola con el Rey. “Hoy serás una Lannister y muy pronto estarás pariendo cachorros de león, o muriendo en el intento” le dijo con sorna mientras continuaba “Mientras no empieces a parir enanos deformes no importa mucho lo que te pase.”

Ella le dirigió una mirada y le dedico una sonrisa mientras le decía “Hare todo lo posible para evitarlo, mi Rey, pero solo esta en manos del extraño si decide llevar con el durante la cama de parto, y en manos de la madre si decide entregarme un enano por hijo” la furia lleno los ojos del joven frente a él, y frunció el ceño, haciéndolo ver feo con la mueca en su rostro.

“Pues deberías empezar a rezar a los Siete para que nada de eso no pase” Y le extendió el brazo de mala gana “Madre me dijo que te tenia que escoltar adentro, ya que soy el padre del reino, o alguna basura así” luego la volvió a mirar con enojo “Si por mi fuera, te haría caminar desnuda y sola dentro del septo, un traidor, hija de traidores no merece pertenecer a mi reino” Sansa coloco su mano en el hueco de su codo y miro hacia el frente mientras entraban. Al final del pasillo la esperaban el Septón Supremo y su, en poco tiempo, esposo.

Este vestía un jubón de color negro sin mangas, con correas a lo largo del pecho, y que le llegaba a mitad del muso, debajo de el se observaba una camisa de lino color blanco, que tenia bordados leones en los puños de las mangas, el pantalón debajo era de un color gris oscuro, y sobre su pecho llevaba el alfiler de Mano del Rey.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el azul Tully choco con el verde Lannister. Cuando llegaron al final, el Rey se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído “Espero disfrutes tu boda, Lady Sansa” y la entrego a su abuelo. El estiro su mano y ella le coloco la suya encima, subió el último escalón para estar a la par y se voltearon al Septón supremo, toda la sala estaba en silencio.

“Ahora puede cubrir a la novia y ponerla bajo su protección.” Ella lo miro a los ojos de nuevo y se giró un poco, mientras él le desataba los cordones de su capa de doncella y la dejaba caer al suelo, luego tomando su capa bajo un escalón y la coloco sobre sus hombros. Volvió a subir el escalón y estiro la mano con la palma hacia abajo y ella coloco la suya arriba. “Mis señores, mis damas, estamos aquí, a la vista de los dioses y los hombres para presenciar la unión del hombre y la mujer. Una carne, un corazón, un alma, ahora y para siempre” el Septón amarro el lazo sobre sus manos mientras recitaba “Ante los siete, procedo a enlazar estas dos almas, uniéndolas en una eternamente, es momento de mirarse a los ojos y pronunciar las palabras”

Ambos se giraron, aun con sus manos atadas, y a esa distancia, Sansa pudo apreciar bien el color de sus ojos, verde esmeralda con unos tonos dorados.

“Padre, herrero, guerrero, madre, doncella, bruja, extraño” pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, mientras una sensación desconocida se instalaba en su vientre, no había amor y estaba segura de que nunca lo habría, así era como debería haber sido la boda de sus sueños, con un hermoso vestido y lleno de gente, con un valiente y hermoso caballero, pero estaba aquí, pronunciando las palabras sagradas, ante la gente y los Dioses.

“Yo soy suya y él es mío, desde este día hasta el último de mis días” termino de pronunciar con pesar, y eso era todo. Su nueva vida acababa de comenzar.

“Yo soy suyo y ella es mía, desde este día hasta el último de mis días” Lord Lannister coreo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando terminaron se asentó un silencio, antes de romperse con las palabras del hombre mayor “Con este beso, prometo mi amor” Pero su mirada no decía eso, sus ojos estaban fríos mientras se acercaba a ella y colocaba un beso casto y seco sobre sus labios. El Septón rompió el lazo y siguió hablando por unos minutos, hasta que dio por concluida la ceremonia y ambos se voltearon para salir del lugar.

Lord Lannister la escolto del brazo hasta la salida, con todos saliendo detrás de ellos, encabezados por el rey que escoltaba a Lady Margaery. Se dejo llevar por su esposo, hasta los caballos que estaban parados remilgadamente frente al Septón, escoltados por muchas capas rojas y doradas, la coloco aun lado de una Yegua blanca, que tenía el cabello color dorado trenzado con flores decorándola. Con una mirada le dijo todo lo que iba a seguir, le coloco ambas manos en la cintura y ella apoyo las suyas en los hombros y con una delicadeza que no había visto desde que ejecutaron a su padre, _justo en la entrada del Septo_ no pudo evitar pensar, sus pies dejaron el suelo cuando su esposo la levanto y la sentó sobre la yegua, le acomodo un poco el vestido e inmediatamente fue al semental que estaba aun lado y se subió con la misma gracia con la que la acomodo a ella.

Se dirigieron a paso lento por las calles de Desembarco del Rey, hasta llegar a la fortaleza roja, donde igual la ayudo a bajar.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la mesa alta, la cual compartían con el rey, su prometida y Cersei. todo el evento siguió su curso, sin moverse ni verse feliz ninguno de los dos, hasta que llego el momento de la ropa de cama, el Rey se puso de pie y llamo a todos para comenzar, sintió una mano tirar de su brazo, y luego muchos hombres la empezaron a rodear, se tensó cuando sintió las manos en el borde superior de su vestido, justo arriba de donde comenzaran las correas con las que lo amarraba, y estaban a punto de romperlo cuando se escucho la voz de salvación.

“Ni se te ocurra hacer eso” miro hacia arriba y vio que Jaime Lannister estaba parado frente a ella. Le estiro la mano y ella la tomo sin pensarlo. El la comenzó a escoltar fuera del salón, mientras la fiesta quedaba atrás. “Lamento lo que esta pasando, mi señora” le susurro “Me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente, este no es un lugar para usted” ella dirigió su mirada a él, y estaba por hablar, pero el continuo. “Si tuviera la oportunidad, créame que la sacaría de aquí” miro a ambos lados del pasillo, estaban por llegar a los aposentos de la Mano “Mi padre no es un hombre paciente, tiene que cooperar, llame a sus doncellas para que la ayuden a quitarse todo, no lo haga perder la compostura… nunca lo vi lastimar a mi madre, pero el cambio” llegaron a la puerta y Jaime la detuvo un momento. “La sacare de aquí, lo prometo, pero solo tiene que ser fuerte” le volvió a susurrar, tomo su mano y le coloco un beso en los nudillos.

Sansa entro a la habitación, sintiéndose sola, como nunca y desesperada, camino por el comedor y se dirigió a la puerta de la izquierda, la cual sabia que era su habitación, llamo a las doncellas y les indico que le retiraran el vestido y el peinado, cuando estuvo lista y sola de nuevo, quedo en medio de la habitación, esperando, _¿Qué estoy esperando? La tortura que vendría a continuación._ Escucho que se abría la puerta del solar, y los pasos se comenzaron a dirigir a su habitación. Eso la puso más nerviosa aún. Si se pudiese decir. Vio entrar a Lord Lannister, aun vestido, definitivamente igual había escapado de la ropa de cama, el la miro, solo con su ropa pequeña y una bata abierta que la semi-cubría.

Él se comenzó a desabrochar los broches del jubón, mientras le daba la espalda y cuando se lo quito, lo doblo prolijamente sobre una de las sillas, se desabrocho el pantalón y se quitó las botas, dejándolo todo igual de acomodado, cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, se giro a ella, y Sansa lo vio, su cuerpo alto y delgado, sus hombros anchos, no tan tonificado, pero el trabajo que hacia entrenando todos los días con la espada lo tenían en forma, su miembro semi-erecto.

“Desvístete” le dijo. Ella se quito la bata y bajando la mirada al suelo se quito la ropa pequeña también. “Sube a la cama” le ordeno. Ella hizo lo que dijo, sintió su mirada mientras se recostaba de espaldas en la cama. Lo sintió subir en la cama y le coloco las manos en las rodillas, estaba por poner fuerza para evitar que le abriera las piernas cuando recordó las palabras de Jaime, _no lo haga perder la compostura_ , así que se dejo hacer, cerro los ojos con fuerza y recordó Winterfell, sus torres, el bosque de dioses, el gran salón, el septo que su padre había mandado a construir, las criptas, su hogar, abrió los ojos y vio al león Lannister observarla, sintió una mano entre sus piernas, justo en su núcleo y le dieron ganas de llorar “Eres una niña” escucho que susurro, algo paso por sus ojos antes de volver a su mirada fría “Este es un deber, tuyo y mío” le dijo. “Vendré a tu cama todas las noches hasta que estés esperando un hijo mío, mi señora” guardo silencio, Sansa no sabía si quería que le contestara algo, así que solo asintió con la cabeza. “Tendrás tantos hijos míos como yo lo requiera. Me darás descendencia y cuando llegue el momento tal vez podrás volver con tu familia, esa será tu decisión” Lo miro a los ojos y pensó _¿Me dejara ir? ¿Qué les pasara a mis hijos? ¿Por eso me dice que será mi decisión, quedarme con mis hijos o irme?_

“¿Y si nace niña, mi señor?” se escucho susurrar.

“Seguirás intentándolo hasta que tengas varones” Termino. Lo vio volver a pasar su mano por su centro, y algo no le pareció “Esto le dolerá, mi señora” y lo sintió, como si una espada caliente la atravesara, sus ojos se nublaron y los cerro por el dolor, dejando escapar sus lágrimas. “No le aseguro que solo será la primera vez, intente estar preparada para las siguientes noches” Le dijo de manera ruda, mientras apretaba sus caderas para comenzar a moverla a su ritmo, el cual solo aumentaba.

Sansa lo sintió moverse, así hubieran pasado unos minutos o unas horas, ella lo sintió una eternidad, el dolor era intenso, no bajo su intensidad, y este se hacia mas fuerte mientras el comenzaba a moverse, _me esta rompiendo_ , solo pudo pensar eso, sintió un calor en su vientre cuando después de varias estocadas el se detuvo y salió de ella. Vio cómo se ponía de pie y tomaba un paño que estaba cerca de un cuenco y lo humedecía, se lo paso por su longitud, la cual había reducido de tamaño, y se limpio los restos de sangre y semen.

El la miro desde donde estaba, y la misma mirada que no había podido identificar se instalo en su rostro de nuevo, ella solo se imagino lo que el estaba viendo, una niña, como había dicho, despeinada, con lagrimas en los ojos, las piernas abiertas y sangrando de ellas, pero el no dijo nada. Y con una última mirada, salió de la habitación.

Ella espero, no supo cuánto, pero al fin se puso de pie, las piernas temblorosas, y el dolor intermitente entre ellas no cesaba. Por sus piernas comenzó a correr un rastro de sangre y semen, y se sintió sucia, sabía que después de esto era imposible que su hermano o su madre quisieran rescatarla, estaba casada con el enemigo y no cualquier enemigo, **él** enemigo. Tomo otro de los paños y comenzó a pasarlos por entre sus piernas, siendo aun mas doloroso. Se miro en el espejo que estaba en su tocador y vio las marcas en sus caderas, seguro mañana estarían negras.

Tenia que ser fuerte. Las cosas no eran fáciles ahora y de seguro solo empeorarían antes de mejorar, cosa que ella esperaba. Jaime le había dicho que la sacaría de ahí, y no sabia si eso era cierto, pero le daba esperanza y hasta que eso pasara, solo tenia algo que hacer… _**adaptarse o morir**_.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, es mi primera historia publicada aquí, espero les guste, voy a agregar más capítulos, unos cinco mínimos, espero, donde se empiece a demostrar el crecimiento de Sansa y su relación con Tywin (que definitivamente espero mejore, aun no se que hacer con ellos) aquí me imagino a una Sansa niña, de unos 14 años aprox, a ella siempre la criaron para ser la dama perfecta y eso definitivamente va a cambiar. Tampoco se si llevar a cabo la boda roja, ya me estoy imaginando varios escenarios. Veamos como se desarrolla. 
> 
> De nuevo, gracias por leer y espero publicar pronto otro capítulo.


End file.
